Sleeping Like a Baby
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: A short one-shot of Thorin's night after running the mountain. Contains: mpreg, fluff, and Thilbo!


"How do you feel?" Bilbo asked, sitting down by the fireplace, his and Thorin's usual spot after dinner.

"Heavy," Thorin answered tiredly, lowering himself down on the seat beside his husband. He let out a groan of relief as he sat in only his three-time-remade tunic and briefs, comfortable after a hard day's work. "Oh, my back hurts," Thorin whined, his face contorting in pain as he shifted to relieve the pressure of the babe. "And my feet..."

"I'm sorry, dear," Bilbo said, running a hand through Thorin's mane softly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Thorin shook his head though he shifted in his seat until his feet rested on Bilbo's lap. "Ah," he sighed, finding the pressure easing in that position. "... Bilbo..." he groaned as he felt the hobbit's hands massage his aching feet. "Harder," he whimpered, closing his eyes.

Bilbo did as he was told and smiled when Thorin's hands caressed his large belly as if the pregnant dwarf king were trying to soothe the protesting babe. Though Bilbo's hands began to hurt, he kept pressing his thumb into the sole of Thorin's feet and grinning at the sounds of pleasure Thorin released.

The babe was due any day and Thorin had grown more irritable with the world, including Bilbo, and though the dwarf had apologized many times, the mountain and the company weren't close to forgiving him or coming near him. Bilbo and Dis were the only ones able to soothe the hormonal king at his worst moments. And with the baby weight catching up to Thorin, nothing so much as a growl passed Thorin's lips especially if he had to walk around the mountain. Then, Thorin would cry at the smallest things and snarl at any dwarf who looked his way. And also, with his restless slumber (the babe constantly kicking, his back hurting, and the feeling of going into labor any minute on his mind), he had woken up grumbling and exceedingly hormonal in the morning which was always taken out on his husband the minute he got out of bed. Poor Bilbo had hardly a chance against a one-minute-growling Thorin and then-the-next-he's-crying Thorin. So one calm night, Bilbo (and the rest of the company... and the mountain, if you will) suggested to Thorin that the dwarf king relax first and then retire for the night.

The thought had worked for some weeks until the babe dropped and Thorin became more restless. Now, every single position Bilbo suggested to his husband, Thorin ended up grumbling and crying because he was too afraid that he would be a bad parent. (Seriously, Thorin's hormones... you couldn't even follow what he was saying). Tears and tears and oh so many tears had been passed that very night when Dis had asked Thorin if his clothes were comfortable enough to sleep in. At the question, Thorin burst into tears and accused Dis of calling him as fat as an oliphant. The dwarf king had waddled from the dining room to the bedroom where he had cried for hours and hours.

Now a few hours after his meltdown, Thorin sat beside Bilbo, occasionally sniffling as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked cautiously, rubbing Thorin's feet to tell the dwarf he was done. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," came the small and quiet answer. The dwarf king wiped his eyes and looked at the fireplace.

Bilbo saw the tears in his husband's eyes and scooted closer to him. "Thorin, sweetheart," he began, gently turning Thorin's chin until the dwarf was looking at him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Thorin began to cry, and Bilbo knew he was tired.

"Love," Bilbo said, getting up from the seat and standing in front of Thorin.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?!" Thorin sobbed, covering his face with his hands. "You think I'm no good."

Bilbo sighed heavily and shook his head. "No, Thorin. I don't think that, and I'm not going anywhere," he said in the softest voice he could muster. "I'm getting you to bed, because you are tired and can't think straight." Bilbo took a deep breath before pulling Thorin's hand and nearly pulling all of the dwarf king up. "Okay," he breathed. "Let's get you in bed."

* * *

Bilbo curled beside his husband for the night, smiling as the dwarf beside him hugged his pillow to his head while laying on his side. He knew Thorin wouldn't admit it, but despite his hundred protests, the dwarf king preferred a good night's sleep and when he had a good night's sleep, he slept like a baby (though Bilbo and Dis were actually afraid to say that to Thorin's face). He knew that Thorin preferred to cuddle with Bilbo most nights (when he wasn't a mess) under their heavy furs of their grand bed and that relaxing made Thorin less agitated and hormonally upset in the morning which caused the whole mountain to be lighter and more joyous, and what a relief that was.

Thorin grunted in his sleep and shifted slightly, hugging his pillow tighter and snoring softly.

Bilbo smiled and pressed a small kiss to his dwarf's forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Short One-Shot here! :D Pregnant!Thorin is growing on me! :) I wuv him! He's so cute ^o^! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
